tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Adventure Games
Doctor Who: The Adventure Games - серия приключенческих однопользовательских компьютерных игр по мотивам сериала Доктор Кто, состоящая из пяти игр. Все игры серии доступны для покупки в Steam. Игры разрабатываются компанией Sumo Digital. Также серию игр называют интерактивными эпизодами сериала. Обзор Город далеков (City of the Daleks) Доктор и Эми приземляются на Трафальгарской площади в Лондоне 1963 года. Они обнаруживают, что город разрушен, и его контролируют далеки, однако под землёй ещё прячется последний человек — Сильвия. От неё Доктор узнаёт, что монстры проникли в мир через огромный «раскол» в небе. Далеки убивают Сильвию, а Доктор с Эми убегают в ТАРДИС и отправляются на Скаро — родную планету далеков, ранее разрушенную. Эми начинает исчезать, так как является парадоксом — её предки были убиты в 1963 (далее в некоторых местах она использует это, чтобы быть невидимой перед врагами). Доктор собирает для неё устройство, сохраняющее парадокс. Вместе они проникают в центральный зал, где видят императора далеков и устройство, позволяющее менять историю. Далеки пленят героев, император объясняет, что собирается сделать далеков новыми Повелителями Времени с помощью «Глаза Времени», который раньше охранял Галлифрей. Однако Доктор с Эми убегают и попадают в прошлое планеты, когда она ещё не была восстановлена. thumb|Город далеков|left|230x230px По просьбе Доктора, Эми находит компоненты устройства, которое может ослепить далеков. Тем временем в центральном зале далеки готовятся использовать Глаз, чтобы отправиться в 1963. Всё ещё исчезающая Эми активирует ослепление, Доктор безопасно проходит наверх и останавливает Глаз. Настоящая временная линия восстановлена, Сильвия жива. Кровь киберлюдей (Blood of the Cybermen) Один из рабочих, раскапывающих арктическую пещеру, Чизем, едет из базы на снегоходе, к месту, где обнаружил руку киберчеловека. Случайно Чизем срывается с утеса, Доктор получает сигнал SOS и приземляется к месту падения. Доктор и Эми спасают Чизема, с помощью ТАРДИС возвращают его на базу. На базе неожиданно на Чизема нападает киберпиявка, он убегает и прячется. Доктор и Эми входят на базу, где глава операции, профессор Медоус, говорит им, что вся её команда была превращена в киберрабов. Доктор решает приготовить сыворотку, которая может ликвидировать последствия превращения в киберчеловека, но для этого ему нужна часть кого-нибудь из киберлюдей. Доктор и Эми пытаются попасть в комнату связи, но дверь оказывается запертой. Тогда Эми отправляется туда через вентиляционную шахту и открывает дверь. Попав в комнату, герои собирают необходимые ингредиенты и слышат сигналы по радио. Доктор готовит противоядие и спасает Чизема, а Эми передаёт просьбу о помощи. Чизем рассказывает о катакомбах под базой, где находятся замороженная армия киберлюдей. Внизу, чтобы остановить пробуждение армии, герои пытаются добраться до диспетчерской, но Эми попадает в руки киберлюдей. Доктор достигает комнаты управления, где обнаруживает, что профессор Медоус — киберраб. Обещая отпустить Эми, она требует от Доктора пробудить киберлюдей. Доктор соглашается, но с помощью Чизема взрывает базу. ТАРДИС (TARDIS) Доктор и Эми в ТАРДИС обсуждают, куда направятся на этот раз. Внезапно ТАРДИС попадает в космическое течение, и Доктор зависает снаружи неё на небольшом расстоянии от двери, удерживаемый маленькими космическими существами, известными как хрономиты. Знаками он объясняет Эми, что она может спасти его, управляя ТАРДИС. Эми осматривает ТАРДИС, пытаясь найти средство вернуть его назад. Наконец ей это удается, однако она случайно разбивает сосуд, высвободив существо, томившиеся в заточении долгое время. ТАРДИС снова попадает в течение, и Эми исчезает. Она переносится в будущее Доктора. Доктор возвращает Эми в настоящее и справляется с существом по имени Entity. Далее Эми сначала осматривает рычаги ТАРДИС, а затем сама заводит её. Доктор планирует отвезти Эми в 23 век в Лондон после Большого Наводнения, но там они видят огромную акулу, которая преследует их. Тени Вашты Нерады (Shadows of the Vashta Nerada) Доктор и Эми Понд попадают в Лондон после великого наводнения, в подводную колонию Посейдон. В океане вокруг колонии плавает огромная акула, которая разрушает тоннель, ведущий к ТАРДИС. Доктор и Эми вынуждены искать другой ход. Добравшись до Посейдона 8, они встречают юношу Мартина, который рассказывает им о болезни, охватившей почти всех на базе. Компьютер Джонс впускает Доктора, Эми и Мартина внутрь, несмотря на карантин. Они встречают ещё двоих работников базы — Дану и Освальда. Гаснет свет, и Мартин умирает — от него остается лишь скелет в костюме. Доктор понимает, что всему виной Вашта Нерада — пираньи воздуха, живущие в тенях. Они проникли в это место вместе с акулой, когда произошла «большая вспышка» (Big Flash), и были открыты ворота во времени и пространстве. Кроме того, это вызвало опасную радиацию, которая стала причиной болезней. Доктор и Эми вынуждены перемещаться по тоннелям, на недолгое время включая резервное освещение. Вместе они справляются с двумя скелетами в скафандрах (Вашта Нерада использовали их тела, чтобы преследовать Доктора) Доктор чинит генератор, и освещение снова работает. Освальд хочет спасти экипаж, подняв их на поверхность в специальных капсулах, но это небезопасно. Доктор синтезирует лекарство и излечивает Дану. Ему необходимо найти акселератор, чтобы закрыть ворота в пространстве и изгнать все, что пришло сквозь них. С помощью подземных туннелей Доктор добирается до ТАРДИС. Эми помогает ему добраться до акселератора, в одиночку справившись ещё с двумя скелетами (заманив их в комнату и смыв вниз), и вместе они закрывают ворота. Акула, Вашта Нерада и радиация исчезают. Пороховой заговор (The Gunpowder Plot) Доктор вместе с Эми и Рори оказываются в Лондоне 1605 года. Им предстоит отразить вторжение инопланетян и по ходу встретиться с Гаем Фоксом, одним из организаторов Порохового заговора. Играть можно за трёх персонажей (Доктора и его спутников). Вас ждёт нелинейный геймплей, более сложные, чем в предыдущих эпизодах, головоломки, а также улучшенная система освещения. Впервые применённая технология порталов позволит почувствовать, что TARDIS изнутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи. Дополнительная информация Город далеков * Ранее Доктор бывал на Скаро в первой своей генерарации («Далеки»), как Второй Доктор («Зло далеков»), как Третий Доктор («''Планета далеков»), и как Четвёртый Доктор ''(«Происхождение далеков», «Судьба далеков»). * Растения «Вагра» впервые появились в истории с Первым Доктором «''Миссия в неизвестное»'' и были придуманы Терри Нейшн, создателем далеков. Потом они появлялись только в аудио-историях. * The Beatles раньше упоминались в серии с Первым Доктором «''Погоня», когда Доктор и его спутница смотрели, как группа исполняет песню «Ticket to Ride». Также в этой серии упоминаются далеки. Кровь киберлюдей * Эми сказала, что киберпиявки хуже, чем пауки, на что Доктор ответил: «Давай не пойдём туда». Его арахнофобия была раскрыта Третьим Доктором ''(«Планета пауков»). * Киберлюди в игре почти точная копия своих собратьев из параллельной вселенной, куда Десятый Доктор и Роза попали в 2006 году. Также они сохранили фразу «Удалить». Единственная разница — отсутствие символа фирмы «Кибер Индастрис» (англ. — «Cubus Industris») у них на груди. * Доктор говорит Эми, что учил Элвиса Пресли играть на гитаре. Это продолжение темы о встречах с музыкантами из предыдущей серии. * В этой серии Эми спрашивает, что такое киберлюди, но то же самое она спрашивала в серии «''Пандорика открывается»''. * Также Эми упоминает фильм "Нечто" Джона карпентера. ТАРДИС * Эми просит Доктора рассказать хотя бы об одной его поездке, когда ничего плохого не произошло, и Доктор упоминает Брайтон-бич. Ранее Доктор бывал в Брайтоне в сериях «Вольный улей», «''Pier Pressure''» и «''Business Unusual''». Также Доктор говорил о Париже, который посещал в серии «''Город смерти».'' * Внутри библиотеки ТАРДИС находятся следующие вещи: глаз далека, книга о плачущих ангелах, диктофон Второго Доктора, блокиратор из «Города далеков», карта Венеции из серии «''Вампиры Венеции», маска Лиз Десятой, карманные часы и «Журнал Невозможных вещей» из серии «Человеческая природа»/«Семья Крови», кусок груди киберчеловека, вещи Рассилона -повелителя времени из «Конца времени», предметы сикораксов, мячик для крикета, ранее принадлежавший Пятому Доктору, звуковой бластер (возможно, тот, что Ривер Сонг взяла из ТАРДИС в серии «Тишина в Библиотеке»), уд-переводчик, шарф Четвёртого Доктора и аварийный маяк, использованный в «Крови киберлюдей». * Лазерную звуковую отвертку, которую использует Эми, использовал Мастер в сериях «Барабанная дробь» и «Последний Повелитель Времени». Тени Вашты Нерады * Ранее Доктор встречался с Вашта Нерада в сериях «Тишина в Библиотеке»/«Лес мертвецов». * Эпизод начинается событиями, которыми окончился предыдущий эпизод, «ТАРДИС». * Одиннадцатый Доктор освобождается от верёвок способом, которому научил его Гарри Гудини, который использовал Десятый Доктор в анимационном эпизоде «Страна грёз» и Одиннадцатый Доктор в серии «День Луны» Пороховой заговор * Ранее Доктор, Эми и Рори были в Лондоне в игре «Город далеков». * Сюжет игры основан на реальном пороховом заговоре. Выпуски 1 сезон 2 сезон Персонажи * Мэтт Смит — ''Одиннадцатый Доктор * Карен Гиллан — Эми Понд * Николас Бриггс — голос далеков, киберлюдей и Освальда Фокса (Тени Вашты Нерады) * Сара Карвер — Сильвия (Город далеков) * Сара Дуглас — Профессор Медоус (Кровь Киберлюдей), Энтити (ТАРДИС), Джонс (Тени Вашты Нерады) * Барнаби Эдвардс — Чисем (Кровь киберлюдей), Мартин Флэнаган (Тени Вашты Нерады) * Элеонор Матсура — Дана Танака (Тени Вашты Нерады) Внешность героев Доктора и Эми Понд также списана с Мэтта Смита и Карен Гиллан. Производство thumb|leftКонцепт арт Фил Форд и Джеймс Морэн написали сценарий игры, а Чарлз Сесил работал над дизайном игры. Мюррей Голд является композитором игры (как и самого сериала). Исполнительные продюсеры сезона 2010 года Стивен Моффат, Пирс Вэнджер и Бэт Уиллис, а также Anwen Aspden и Чарлз Сесил являются исполнительными продюсерами интерактивных серий. Было объявлено, что BBC продлила выпуск серии игр на второй сезон, который выйдет в 2011 году. Реклама Игры впервые были анонсированы на официальном сайте сериала 7 апреля 2010. Тогда же были опубликованы 13 скриншотов первой игры. 8 апреля появились 5 фотографий концепт-арта. 16 апреля было объявлено, что действие первой игры будет происходить сразу после окончания событий серии «Победа далеков». Была также подтверждена дата выхода первой игры. 21 апреля в Шеффилде журналисты могли протестировать игры. Примечания # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who: Doctor Who: The Adventure Games — episode one details revealed — News & Features # ↑ BBC TARDIS Materialises 27 August! (англ.) (20 августа 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 марта 2012. Проверено 22 августа 2010. # ↑ BBC Download and Play the New Adventure Game Now! (англ.) (22 декабря 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. Проверено 22 декабря 2010. # ↑ New Adventure Game: The Explosive Details, BBC (21 July 2011). # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who — Minimum specification for PC # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who -Recommended specification for PC # ↑ BBC announces four free Dr Who adventure games for PC — preview in our new issue # ↑ Doctor Who: The Adventure Games # ↑ Ben Parfitt BBC recomissions Doctor Who Adventure games (англ.). MCV (20 сентября 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 марта 2012. Проверено 21 сентября 2010. # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who: Doctor Who: The Adventure Games — News & Features # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who: The Adventure Games Concept Art — News & Features # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who: First Footage from Doctor Who: The Adventure Games — News & Features # ↑ BBC — Doctor Who: Adventure Games Launch in Sheffield — News & Features Ссылки * Официальный сайт игр * http://www.develop-online.net/news/34416/BBC-signs-Cecil-and-Sumo-for-Doctor-Who-game Категория:Истории Категория:Игры